List of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure chapters/Volume 101 to Current
|altbackcolor=#f0f0f0 |height=2.5 |minwidth=5 |maxwidth=16 |font-size=90% |textcolor=#FFFFFF |alttextcolor=#654488 |tab1=Volume 1 to 50 |tab2=Volume 51 to 100 |tab3=Volume 101 to Current |tab4= |tab5= |tab6= |tab7= |tab8= }} This is a list of all current volumes of the JoJo's Bizarre Adventure manga, serialized in Weekly Shonen Jump (1987 - 2004) and Ultra Jump (2005 - Current); as well as the titles of the chapters contained therein. Chapters are arranged by volume, with their appropriate volume titles and chapters listed underneath. For divisions based on the story, see the following articles: #''Phantom Blood'' § Chapters #''Battle Tendency'' § Chapters #''Stardust Crusaders'' § Chapters #''Diamond Is Unbreakable'' § Chapters #''Vento Aureo'' § Chapters #''Stone Ocean'' § Chapters #''Steel Ball Run'' § Chapters #''JoJolion'' § Chapters Note: Due to different interpretations and no official English spellings, keep in mind the English titles used for the chapters below may be different than other translations. The original Japanese and Romaji should be the same, however. Volume List Volume 101 to 110 |Vol3 = |Vol# = 101 |#1 = 21 (101) |#2 = |JP Date = July 2, 2010STEEL　BALL　RUN　スティール・ボール・ラン　　21 |US Date = |JP ISBN = |US ISBN = |Ch04 = 81. その⑭ -ラブトレイン-|Dī Fō Shī Sono 14 -Rabu Torein-}} |Ch06 = 82. その⑮ -ラブトレイン-|Dī Fō Shī Sono 15 -Rabu Torein-}} |Ch08 = 83. |Ch10 = 84. }} |Vol3 = |Vol# = 102 |#1 = 22 (102) |#2 = |JP Date = November 4, 2010STEEL　BALL　RUN　スティール・ボール・ラン　　22 |US Date = |JP ISBN = |US ISBN = |Ch04 = 85. |Ch06 = 86. |Ch08 = 87. |Ch10 = 88. }} |Vol3 = |Vol# = 103 |#1 = 23 (103) |#2 = |JP Date = May 19, 2011STEEL　BALL　RUN　スティール・ボール・ラン　　23 |US Date = |JP ISBN = |US ISBN = |Ch04 = 89. |Ch06 = 90. |Ch08 = 91. }} |Vol3 = |Vol# = 104 |#1 = 24 (104) |#2 = |JP Date = June 3, 2011STEEL　BALL　RUN　スティール・ボール・ラン　　24 |US Date = |JP ISBN = |US ISBN = |Ch04 = 92. |Ch06 = 93. |Ch08 = 94. |Ch10 = 95. }} |Vol3 = |Vol# = 105 |#1 = 1 (105) |#2 = |JP Date = December 24, 2011ジョジョリオン　　1 |US Date = |JP ISBN = |US ISBN = |Ch02 = 01. |Ch04 = 02. |Ch06 = 03. |Ch08 = 04. |Ch10 = 05. }} |Vol3 = |Vol# = 106 |#1 = 2 (106) |#2 = |JP Date = April 24, 2012ジョジョリオン　　2 |US Date = |JP ISBN = |US ISBN = |Ch04 = 06. |Ch06 = 07. |Ch08 = 08. |Ch10 = 09. }} |Vol3 = |Vol# = 107 |#1 = 3 (107) |#2 = |JP Date = September 19, 2012ジョジョリオン　　3 |US Date = |JP ISBN = |US ISBN = |Ch04 = 10. |Ch06 = 11. |Ch08 = 12. |Ch10 = 13. }} |Vol3 = |Vol# = 108 |#1 = 4 (108) |#2 = |JP Date = May 17, 2013ジョジョリオン　　4 |US Date = |JP ISBN = |US ISBN = |Ch02 = 14. |Ch04 = 15. |Ch06 = 16. |Ch08 = 17. |Ch10 = 18. }} |Vol3 = |Vol# = 109 |#1 = 5 (109) |#2 = |JP Date = October 18, 2013ジョジョリオン　　5 |US Date = |JP ISBN = |US ISBN = |Ch04 = 19. |Ch06 = 20. |Ch08 = 21. |Ch10 = 22. }} |Vol3 = |Vol# = 110 |#1 = 6 (110) |#2 = |JP Date = March 19, 2014ジョジョリオン　　6 |US Date = |JP ISBN = |US ISBN = |Ch04 = 23. |Ch06 = 24. |Ch08 = 25. |Ch10 = 26. }} Volume 111 to Current |Vol3 = |Vol# = 111 |#1 = 7 (111) |#2 = |JP Date = May 19, 2014ジョジョリオン　　7 |US Date = |JP ISBN = |US ISBN = |Ch04 = 27. |Ch06 = 28. |Ch08 = 29. |Ch10 = 30. }} |Vol3 = |Vol# = 112 |#1 = 8 (112) |#2 = |JP Date = October 17, 2014ジョジョリオン　　8 |US Date = |JP ISBN = |US ISBN = |Ch04 = 31. |Ch06 = 32. |Ch08 = 33. |Ch10 = 34. }} |Vol3 = |Vol# = 113 |#1 = 9 (113) |#2 = |JP Date = February 19, 2015ジョジョリオン　　9 |US Date = |JP ISBN = |US ISBN = |Ch04 = 35. |Ch06 = 36. |Ch08 = 37. |Ch10 = 38. }} |Vol3 = |Vol# = 114 |#1 = 10 (114) |#2 = |JP Date = July 17, 2015ジョジョリオン　　10 |US Date = |JP ISBN = |US ISBN = |Ch04 = 39. |Ch06 = 40. |Ch08 = 41. |Ch10 = 42. }} |Vol3 = |Vol# = 115 |#1 = 11 (115) |#2 = |JP Date = December 18, 2015ジョジョリオン　　11 |US Date = |JP ISBN = |US ISBN = |Ch04 = 43. |Ch06 = 44. |Ch08 = 45. |Ch10 = 46. }} |Vol3 = |Vol# = 116 |#1 = 12 (116) |#2 = |JP Date = March 18, 2016ジョジョリオン　　12 |US Date = |JP ISBN = |US ISBN = |Ch04 = 47. |Ch06 = 48. |Ch08 = 49. |Ch10 = 50. }} |Vol3 = |Vol# = 117 |#1 = 13 (117) |#2 = |JP Date = July 19, 2016ジョジョリオン　　13 |US Date = |JP ISBN = |US ISBN = |Ch04 = 51. |Ch06 = 52. |Ch08 = 53. |Ch10 = 54. }} |Vol3 = |Vol# = 118 |#1 = 14 (118) |#2 = |JP Date = December 19, 2016ジョジョリオン　　14 |US Date = |JP ISBN = |US ISBN = |Ch04 = 55. |Ch06 = 56. |Ch08 = 57. |Ch10 = 58. }} Chapters not yet in tankōbon format From the November 2016 (October 19, 2016) issue of Ultra Jump onward. * 59. * 60. * 61. * 62. * 63. * 64. * 65. Author's Note #[[Author's Note (Phantom Blood)|Author's Note, Phantom Blood]] #[[Author's Note (Battle Tendency)|Author's Note, Battle Tendency]] #[[Author's Note (Stardust Crusaders)|Author's Note, Stardust Crusaders]] #[[Author's Note (Diamond Is Unbreakable)|Author's Note, Diamond Is Unbreakable]] #[[Author's Note (Vento Aureo)|Author's Note, Vento Aureo]] #[[Author's Note (Stone Ocean)|Author's Note, Stone Ocean]] #[[Author's Note (Steel Ball Run)|Author's Note, Steel Ball Run]] #[[Author's Note (JoJolion)|Author's Note, JoJolion]] (Incomplete) References }} Category:Lists